


yo dream!

by chennuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy 1000 days dreamies, i made this to feel happy, mark is teased aaa, mark reflects a lot :<, so you should feel happy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennuwu/pseuds/chennuwu
Summary: " hyuckie, what is this? " renjun asked as he took a seat next to the younger who immediately took his hand to hold." we're debuting tomorrow right," haechan started, earning nods as answers, " so let's do a charm bracelet as a gift to ourselves for working hard, " he breathes out, a happy smile on his face.





	yo dream!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so since today marks the 1000th day with nct dream, i made this soft au just for them. feedbacks are appreciated!
> 
> to nct dream: thank you for existing in my life. thank you for being the light that shines in my life and giving me strength when times get tough <3

" hyung! hyung! " chenle called out as he jumped on jeno's and jaemin's bed, effectively waking them up.

 

the oldest of the three just swatted chenle's hand away when he pats his cheeks resulting in the younger to break into a fit of giggles.

 

" chenle, it's _nine_ in the morning. what do you want? " jaemin rasped out, fist rubbing his eyes groggily.

 

" it's the first day of our free week, " said boy replied, a wide smile etched on his face.

 

" exactly, " jeno mumbled into the pillow,

 

" and it's our 1000th day together as dream, " chenle whined, getting partially annoyed as to why the other two aren't catching up or remembering.

 

a few seconds passed before jeno and jaemin sat up abruptly, making the younger lose balance and falling face first to the pillow in between those two.

 

" it's our 1000th day together, " jeno repeats, voice clearly indicating he's finally woken up.

 

" it's our 1000th day together, " jaemin whispers, playing with the charm bracelet around his right wrist.

 

the charm bracelet in which mark, renjun, jeno, chenle, jisung, haechan and he himself had made the day before their debut.

 

they were bubbling with anxiety and stress, having gone down from the rush of euphoria after a long eight hours of training until haechan brought out a bracelet making tool kit.

 

_" hyuckie, what is this? " renjun asked as he took a seat next to the younger who immediately took his hand to hold._

_" we're debuting tomorrow right," haechan started, earning nods as answers,_

_" so let's do a charm bracelet as a gift to ourselves for working hard, " he breathes out, a happy smile on his face._

and that was why each of them has a matching bracelet on their right wrist.

 

" c' mon, i'll make hotteok for breakfast, " jaemin says, swinging his legs to the side of the bed to stand up.

 

stretching his limbs out, and relishing in the sound of his bones popping, he grabs the hoodie laying by the bed, probably jeno's, and puts it on before walking out the room.

 

" jeno and chenle, you _better_ get out and help me or you won't get to eat, " jaemin sing songs, and just as he reached the kitchen, both said boys are by his side, panting but laughing along.

 

jeno was then put in charge of preparing the drinks and heating up leftovers while chenle helped jaemin out with the making of hotteok.

 

" hyung, you're supposed to add three eggs not four! " the younger exclaimed, fingers wrapped around jaemin's wrist.

 

" oh _shush_ i know what i'm doing, " jaemin retorts earning a snicker from jeno who's busy squeezing orange for the juice.

 

chenle just deadpanned at him before taking a spoon and removing one of the egg yolks, transferring it to a cup jeno just washed.

 

" yah! "

 

" shut up hyung, i'm saving our hotteok, "

 

 

an hour and a half later, everything was ready made and prepared on the table along with small letters that chenle had written, by the side of each plate.

 

" woah, what is this? " jisung's voice could be heard as he walked into the kitchen, the rest of the members in toll.

 

" me and hyungs made this! as a gift for staying together for 1000 days, " chenle replied, earning an affectionate pinch to his cheek by renjun.

 

as the newly awoken members went to wash up and brush their teeth, a knock on their door was heard.

 

" chenle and jaemin, you guys go and eat first with the rest. i'll check on it, " jeno said before going to the front door and opening it, just to be greeted with a jetlagged mark and haechan who's hands are full with gifts.

 

" hello? " mark asked, tone amused as he takes in the bewildered look in the younger.

 

" didn't you just finished the tour? " jeno ignores the greeting, opting to bring the older into a hug, not minding how the edges of the paper bags were practically digging into his stomach.

 

" oh hi hyuck, didn't notice you, " he teased as he rests his chin on mark's shoulder, embracing the warmth radiated from the hug.

 

" oh fuck _you_ jeno lee, " said boy snickered before reaching out and pulling the younger into a group hug.

 

" jokes aside, we both got our scheduled clear today for our 1000th day as dreamies, " mark replied into the crook of jeno's neck in which the younger mumbled thanks.

 

" i missed you hyung, "

 

" i missed you too, "

 

 

as the group reunited at the dining table and enjoying the breakfast, mark took the time to observe the youngers with a proud smile on his face.

 

renjun who used to be the shy and quiet boy he saw before debut has grown out of the shell he covered himself in and was more comfortable in voicing out his thoughts.

 

jeno who used to be awkward with skinship is now more comfortable in basking in the love the members gave him.

 

haechan who used to be insecure in himself, not wanting to eat for the sake of his visuals, is now eating carefreely with a happy smile etched on his face.

 

jaemin who used to be sluggish and weak due to his back pain seemed more healthy and energetic, jumping in glee whenever one of them complimented the hotteok.

 

chenle who used to be afraid of talking because he thought he was too talkative was now talking happily and was in a heated conversation with jisung over who won Mario Kart.

 

and jisung. the small boy who mark had watched him grow up, and took him under his wings, teaching him things when the boy was unsure of it. that very jisung had grown up into a much more confident yet endearingly awkward young teenage boy.

 

mark couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth in his heart as he realized how he had seen his members grew with his very two eyes over the past years.

 

 

" okay enough eatin- jisung, stop eating my hotteok! " chenle shrieked, taking his plate away before pinching the younger's ears.

 

" ah ow, you fuc- "

 

" jisung, language, "

 

" oo mark's back on leader mood, " haechan teased, making the said boy blushed in embarassment while the others burst into waves of laughter.

 

" shut up hyuck, " mark whines, leaving a playful punch to the younger's shoulder. 

 

 

once they have finished breakfast, they went to the living room to gather except for jisung and renjun who had lost the battle of rock paper scissors and have to clean the dishes, chenle reminded them to look at the letters he had previously placed at the side of their plate.

 

"aw chenle, this is adorable, " jaemin cooed, blowing a kiss to the boy's direction in which he playfully flicked.

 

" it's nothing hyungs, " chenle replied shyly.

 

" it's really thoughtful of you lele, i'm serious, " renjun said it out loud from the kitchen earning a laugh from the younger.

 

 

minutes later, everyone was finally gathered together to receive the gifts mark had bought from overseas with jeno bouncing in excitement next to him.

 

" okay i'll pass the gif- jeno can you sit still for once? " mark breathes out, an amused smile on his face as said boy looked at him defeated.

 

true to his words, mark did pass around the gifts once jeno had calmed down.

 

and he would be lying if he said his heart didn't soar in glee when he sees the happy smiles and gasps from his members as they opened the paper bags.

 

jaemin received a new pair of checkered vans because he had been whining about the torn soles of his old one and how he couldn't afford one as he has been too busy saving up for his parents.

 

jeno received outerwear along with a few cat toys because he had mentioned how his outerwear had become too small for his growing body when he went to visit home the last break.

 

jisung received a pair of beats headphone and few pair of socks as he had told him how he had started to stay back to practice for the upcoming comeback.

 

chenle received a couple of earrings since the boy started sharing how he's been wanting to pierce his ears once comeback season started.

 

haechan received a few of Michael Jackson's merch for him to add into his new collection.

 

renjun received boxes of tea from mark's tour as he had recalled the younger telling him how his anxiety has been spiking up during practices.

 

and mark tried to ignore how his eyes were welling up with tears when his members started hugging him and saying their gratitude to the crown of his head. instead, he tried to push away the members jokingly, as a sign of affection but they just hugged him tighter.

 

" thank you mark, we mean it, "

 

 

( " oh my god, did you know mark hyung cried? " renjun teased once they all have kept their gifts in their room and were now sprawled across the floor with moana playing on the screen.

 

" i _did_ not! " mark screamed, pink dusting the apple of his cheeks, in which the maknae find it funny, bursting into laughter.

 

" you liar, look at your cheeks! it's tear-stained! " haechan exclaimed, and then hid behind jaemin's body who's shaking with laughter.

 

" you guys are assholes, i swear to god, " the oldest groaned in mock frustration before throwing a pillow at renjun who just doubled in laughter.

 

" it's okay mark hyung, "

 

" you see? this is why chenle is my fav- "

 

" because you crying just make you look ten times cuter, "

 

" fuck you guys, " mark cursed, hiding his face into his palms, giggling at how his members just seemed to laugh louder. )


End file.
